In general, delineators are installed at guardrails or protective walls to allow drivers to secure clear views during night driving. Such delineators prevent in advance vehicles from colliding with guardrails or protective walls by reflecting light emitted from headlamps of vehicles toward drivers.
However, since delineators are installed at guardrails or the like, they frequently collide with vehicles directly. Therefore, various methods for reducing impulses of vehicles caused by impacts have been suggested.
For example, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-2000-0003472 suggests a guardrail delineator which has a body 1 made of urethane rubber and which is fixedly secured to a guardrail 2 with a fixing member 4 with the body 1 being mounted to an upper end portion of the guardrail 2 using an insert slit 3 formed in the body 1.
The conventional guardrail delineator 1 maintains the reflection angle of a reflective body fixing frame 5 constant in such a manner that, upon collision with a vehicle against a guard rail, the body 1 made of urethane rubber is bent and is restored.
However, the delineator may be fatigued and cracked by an impact exceeding a bending limit of the body 1 made of urethane rubber or due to weakening of the rubber material. In particular, as the ductility of the urethane rubber body 1 becomes lower and its rigidity becomes higher during freeze-up seasons, the body 1 is easily damaged even by a relatively weak impact.
Furthermore, the coupling surface of the guardrail 2 to the body 1 is exposed to the outside, thus hampering the appearance of a road.